


No Rest

by Fox



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The one and only thing I ever wrote for LJ community <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/community/mouseai">mouseai</a>.</p><div class="center">
  <p>Inspired by this picture:</p>
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
  <p> also viewable at http://www.squidge.org/~foxsden/fox/banksyangel.jpg</p>
</div><hr/>
    </blockquote>





	No Rest

**Author's Note:**

> The one and only thing I ever wrote for LJ community [mouseai](http://www.livejournal.com/community/mouseai).
> 
> Inspired by this picture:
> 
> also viewable at http://www.squidge.org/~foxsden/fox/banksyangel.jpg
> 
> * * *

Break time's over.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right there."

You all right, rookie?

"Yes, sir. I will be."

Not what you were expecting?

"I'm not sure what I was expecting."

But this wasn't it.

"I never thought I'd be able to hear them screaming."

Don't you hear them when they pray?

"It's not the same."

Of course it's the same.

"It's more than I can bear."

Is it?

"No, sir. I overstated it."

This job isn't for everyone.

"No, it isn't. But I can do it."

Back to work, then. When you're ready.

"Yes, sir. I just need a moment."


End file.
